De complicaciones innecesarias y otros problemas adolescentes
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: El amor, a fin de cuentas, no es más que una complicación innecesaria. Y eso es algo que Theo, quiera o no, sabe muy bien. ¿Quién le mandó a él tener problemas con las chicas? OneShot.


_Este fic participa en el reto «Triángulo amoroso» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Escogí la pareja Nottgood (Theo/Luna) y_ _ **Aedea**_ _me añadió a Daphne Greengrass._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos a la estupenda_ _MrsDarfoy_ _por el beteo, la paciencia y los ánimos_ _._

* * *

 **DE COMPLICACIONES INNECESARIAS Y OTROS PROBLEMAS ADOLESCENTES**

 **Capítulo único**

 **Preludio**

Cuando ambos tenían quince años, Daphne Greengrass rompió el corazón de Theodore Nott al decirle que no era suficiente para ella y que por tanto, no iba a salir con él.

Theo se lo tomó bien, o eso quiso pensar Daphne. No hizo nada, no cambió la expresión de su rostro, no dijo nada. Se quedó allí, mirándola con sus ojos oscuros hasta que ella se dio media vuelta y huyó.

Dos años después, él se interpuso entre la maldición de Avery y su hermana pequeña, Astoria. Estuvo en la enfermería tres semanas y no quiso oír ni una palabra de agradecimiento.

Nadie lo sabe, pero desde entonces Theo no deja de arrepentirse de haberlo hecho –de haber salvado a una niña– porque ahora Daphne Greengrass no lo deja en paz.

Nunca le habla, pero no deja de mirarlo. Vaya donde vaya, Theo siempre siente su mirada –inquisitiva, altiva, dolida– en la espalda.

Eso lo enfurece, porque Theo odia que Daphne no le hable y odia que lo mire, porque entonces no puede fingir que no existe.

Y no hay nada que Theo desee más que poder olvidar a Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

 **Luna**

Luna Lovegood se parece a un duendecillo.

Theo lo pensó cuando la vio por primera vez en la Ceremonia de Selección; y ahora, siete años después, sigue pensándolo mientras la observa pasear descalza por la orilla del Lago Negro aunque estén en diciembre y todo esté nevado.

Es bajita, rubia y tiene un aire salvaje. Es demasiado llamativa y demasiado extraña.

Es completamente distinta de Daphne, y es justo lo que Theo necesita.

—Lovegood —dice, en voz baja.

Luna se gira y le sonríe, como si supiera que él lleva cerca de veinte minutos observándola y sin moverse de su sitio y sólo estuviera esperando a que él reuniera el valor suficiente para hablarle.

—Buenas tardes, Theodore Nott —responde sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Estás preparado?

Theo se acerca a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y el pelo despeinado.

—¿Preparado para qué?

—Ya lo verás.

Dos horas después, Theo ha descubierto un claro detrás del Lago que no sabía que existía y ha participado una búsqueda de plympis cerca de la orilla mientras, por una vez, hablaba en vez de escuchar.

Está helado, tiene las manos sucias y le duele la garganta de tanto hablar, pero se siente extrañamente feliz.

Y es en busca de esa felicidad la razón por la que Theo deja que el ciclo se repita durante días, semanas, meses.

Theo se acerca y Luna lo lleva a conocer lugares secretos y animales fantásticos sin alejarse de los jardines de Hogwarts.

A veces, es Luna la que habla. Le cuenta leyendas, le da consejos sobre cómo atrapar nargles y piensa en voz alta. Mantienen conversaciones sin sentido aparente, pero Theo sabe que, en realidad, el sentido de algo depende de cada uno.

Otras veces, Theo le cuenta lo que siente y lo que piensa, sus problemas o historias de cuando era pequeño. Con el tiempo, ha descubierto que Luna es la mejor consejera que ha encontrado nunca.

No lo escucha y le da su opinión, como hace Draco; ni lo escucha y le dice lo que debería hacer, como Pansy.

Sólo lo escucha atentamente, en silencio y sin dejar de buscar nargles bajo la hierba.

Y eso, piensa Theo, es mejor que cualquier consejo.

Con el tiempo, empiezan a hablar entre clases o en los pasillos del colegio. Luna se le acerca dando saltitos, sobrepasa la barrera de Slytherins hostiles o sorprendidos y le anuncia que ya ha empezado la estación de cría de los lillydawns.

Y Theo se ve obligado a explicarles a sus compañeros que no, no está chiflado y que no les interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer él.

(Pero, aunque se juró no prestarle atención, Theo sabe que Daphne ha dejado de observarlo y ahora se pasea por Hogwarts con la mirada triste y los labios agrietados.

No quiere, pero le produce cierta satisfacción haberle devuelto a Daphne el dolor que él lleva años sintiendo).

* * *

 **Draco**

Draco Malfoy es un capullo egocéntrico e insoportable que disfruta incomodando a las personas y que sabe perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

—Daphne está celosa.

Cuando le da por señalar lo obvio, Theo no sabe cómo terminó siendo su mejor amigo.

—Vaya, gracias por la información —escupe desde su cama, mientras intenta mitigar la migraña que tiene—. No lo sabía.

Draco se encoge de hombros mientras se saca el jersey por la cabeza –Theo no sabe cómo, pero consigue parecer elegante haciéndolo– y lo dobla.

—Ya lo sé, por eso te lo digo —contesta Draco tranquilamente.

—¡No tiene derecho a estar celosa! ¡No somos nada! —De pronto, la migraña pasa a un segundo plano, y Theo sólo quiere insultar, quejarse y descargar su mala leche en alguien.

Draco vuelve a encogerse de hombros, esta vez tumbado en su cama.

—Eso lo sabes tú, lo sé yo y lo sabe todo el mundo, pero el amooorr —se burla— no atiende a razones.

Theo le tira la almohada a la cabeza, fallando por poco.

—Lo suyo no es amor.

—No —coincide Draco—, lo suyo es más bien desesperación por ser querida otra vez.

Ambos se estremecen.

—No tiene derecho —repite Theo.

—No.

—¡No tiene derecho, joder! Estuve enamorado de ella durante más de dos años, incluso después de que me hiciera pedazos y ahora que la he superado, ¡ahora que puedo verla sin que se me rompa el corazón en mil pedazos! —trona—, ahora es cuando decide que yo le intereso. ¡Pues no me da la puta gana de hacerle caso ahora! ¡Que se vaya con otro, joder, que a mí sólo me quiere porque salvé a su hermana!

Draco pestañea.

—¿Whiskey de fuego? —pregunta, mientras le ofrece una botella de las que cuestan más de cien galeones.

Por esa razón, piensa Theo mientras le quita la botella y le da un trago, es por la que Draco es su mejor amigo.

Porque será un capullo egocéntrico e insensible, pero siempre está ahí cuando lo necesita.

* * *

 **Daphne**

Cuando Theo abre la puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin no espera encontrarse a nadie, mucho menos a Daphne Greengrass.

Pero sin embargo, allí está ella, leyendo tranquilamente en un sofá delante de la chimenea, sin túnica y con la falda arremolinada a su alrededor.

Es la última persona a la que se esperaba encontrar y, si es sincero, también es la última persona con la que le apetecía encontrarse, por lo que intenta pasar detrás del sofá donde está sentada sin hacerse notar.

Por supuesto, no lo consigue.

—No sabía que salieras con Lovegood —dice Daphne sin despegar la mirada del libro.

Theo se yergue todo lo alto que es (y con su metro noventa, eso es bastante) y fulmina la nuca de Daphne con la mirada.

—No sabía que te importara lo que haga o deje de hacer.

Daphne pasa una página con aire indiferente.

—No me importa.

—Pues no lo parece —responde Theo. Está empezando a impacientarse con ella por su falta de modales. ¿Desde cuándo Daphne Greengrass mantiene una conversación sin mirar a los ojos a su interlocutor?

Ella no contesta y Theo empieza a darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto.

—Es solo que no pensaba que fueras capaz de mantener una conversación normal con ella —dice la bruja, todavía sin girarse—. Ya sabes, porque está loca.

Theo pone los ojos en blanco aunque sabe que Daphne no puede verlo.

—Pensaba que sabías lo que es ser juzgada por idiotas prejuiciosos —responde, haciendo referencia al ostracismo de la Casa Slytherin en Hogwarts—. Ya veo que haces lo mismo que el resto.

—¿Y qué hace el resto? —Daphne sigue sin girarse y Theo tiene ganas de agarrarla del pelo y tirar de él para hacer que se gire a mirarlo.

—Ponerse en ridículo con su estupidez —responde, y decide dejar la conversación allí.

Theo no se da cuenta de que Daphne se gira a mirarlo cuando entra en su cuarto, así como tampoco se da cuenta de que la estoica bruja tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El sollozo que resuena en las mazmorras de Slytherin no tiene nada que ver con Theo, se promete Daphne.

Y casi, _casi_ se lo cree.

* * *

 **Luna**

—No pareces sentirte muy bien hoy —comenta Luna cuando Theo se reúne con ella delante del sauce boxeador.

Theo se encoge de hombros y no dice nada.

—Debe de ser porque es la temporada de cría de mutlios, que provocan dolor de estómago a algunas personas —razona ella sin inmutarse por la falta de respuesta—. No te preocupes, pasará pronto —añade sonriendo.

El mago asiente tranquilamente y sonríe un poco, levantando apenas las comisuras de los labios.

—No es eso, Luna —responde—. Es que estoy harto del contacto humano y de nuestros compañeros. ¿A ti no te pasa? —pregunta curioso, porque nunca jamás ha visto a Luna enfadada ni harta de nadie.

Luna lo mira seriamente con sus ojos azules mientras piensa la respuesta.

—A veces… —comienza—. A veces no terminan de gustarme las cosas que hacen o como actúan, pero creo que si me enfadara con ellos sería peor, porque además me sentiría mal conmigo misma.

Theo asiente, suspirando.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Las emociones son humanas, Theodore Nott —contesta ella—. No deberías odiarlas por estar ahí.

Ese día, pasean entre los árboles y buscan tréboles azules de cuatro hojas para hacer un cebo con el que atrapar mariposas de primavera, pero sin suerte (quizá porque aún no ha llegado la primavera, piensa Theo).

Sin embargo, Luna no parece decepcionada, y cuando se despiden le da un beso en la mejilla «para mejorar tu humor, Theo, no puedes ir odiando a tus compañeros sin motivo».

Theo decide que si esa es la recompensa, debería haber empezado a odiar a sus compañeros mucho antes.

* * *

 **Draco**

—Ayer me encontré a Daphne llorando —anuncia Draco en cuanto Theo, con las mejillas rojas por el frío y tapado hasta las orejas, entra en el cuarto.

—No quiero saberlo —responde, pero Draco lo ignora olímpicamente y sigue hablando.

—Estaba escondida detrás de una armadura en la planta inferior de las mazmorras y creo que nunca la había visto tan horrorosa.

—Sí, tengo entendido que cuando lloras no es que seas una belleza sin par —contesta, molesto.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes perfectamente que no me refería a que se le hubiera corrido el maquillaje o tuviera los ojos rojos, sino a su aspecto general. Estaba destrozada, imbécil.

—No me importa —repite Theo, quitándose el gorro y los guantes y empezando a desabrocharse el abrigo.

—No me lo creo —contesta Draco sin inmutarse.

—Cree lo que te dé la gana —masculla Theo mientras se quita el abrigo y lo guarda en el baúl.

—Eso hago, y precisamente por eso sé que no le deseas ningún daño a Daphne por mucho que ahora estés con Lovegood.

Theo parpadea.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo asume que estoy saliendo con Luna?

Ahora es el turno de Draco de parpadear.

—Ah, ¿que no lo estás?

* * *

 **Daphne**

—¡Theodore Nott! —exclama una severa voz femenina a sus espaldas haciendo que Theo se detenga en seco en el pasillo y se gire para observar la cara de furia de Daphne mientras sortea estudiantes con rapidez para llegar hasta él y plantarse a su lado con las manos cerradas en puños.

—Buenos días, Daphne —murmura, observándola con una ceja levantada y expresión curiosa.

—¡De bueno días nada! ¿Qué te dijo Draco?

Theo parpadea. De todas las posibles direcciones de esta conversación, la que acaba de tomar no era la que esperaba.

—¿Cómo?

Daphne lo mira, cada vez más enfadada. Tiene los labios apretados y los ojos le echan chispas, pero aún así está más cerca de parecer una princesa que cualquier mujer descendiente de una importante dinastía muggle.

—Que qué. Te dijo. Draco —repite, articulando claramente las palabras mientras ignora a los estudiantes que van de aquí para allá y los miran con curiosidad.

—¿Qué me dijo Draco sobre qué? Mira, mejor tengamos esta conversación en otro sitio —contesta, señalando a los estudiantes con la cabeza.

—No vamos a ir a ningún otro sitio, Nott. Me vas a decir qué te dijo Draco y luego nos iremos en paz.

—¿A capar a Malfoy? —Theo sonríe al ver la mirada de incomprensión de ella y aclara—. Has dicho que luego nos iremos en paz, y yo te pregunto: ¿iremos en paz a capar a Malfoy por metomentodo?

Aquello hace sonreír brevemente a la bruja, pero en seguida se recupera y vuelve a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—No. Tú dímelo y ya está. ¿Te dijo lo que le dije? ¿Hizo suposiciones? Porque quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho, no es cierto.

—Si me hubiera dicho algo, te lo diría, pero te prometo que no me ha dicho absolutamente nada acerca de… Bueno, no sé sobre qué me tenía que decir algo, la verdad. —Theo se revuelve el pelo y se encoge de hombros mientras la mira sin disimular su curiosidad.

Daphne se lleva los dedos al puente de la nariz y suspira. Parece que está batallando consigo misma sobre algo, y Theo decide aprovechar su silencio para mirar mal a los alumnos que los observan sin disimulo, lo que provoca una estampida general en dirección a las aulas.

—A ver. Draco me encontró hace unos días llorando —le tiembla la voz, pero pronto se recupera— y yo le dije que es porque te echo de menos, por lo que Draco podría haber usado eso para ponerte en mi contra. Lo que quiero decir es que ni quiero nada contigo ni nada, sólo fue un momento de debilidad.

Theo cambia el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, repentinamente avergonzado y un poco enfadado. ¿No quiere nada con él pero lo echa de menos? ¿Cómo va a echarle de menos si nunca estuvieron juntos?

—Draco no me dijo nada acerca de vuestra conversación —afirma, y ve cómo Daphne pierde el poco color que su piel pálida le permite—. Pero te garantizo que no te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero nada contigo. No te voy a juzgar por un momento de debilidad —añade, usando las palabras de ella con un tono mordaz.

Cuando la ve quedarse ahí, patidifusa, se inclina hacia ella y le da un beso en la mejilla, apenas un roce de labios.

—Deja de darle vueltas a lo que nunca fue, Daphne, porque ambos sabemos que no es eso lo que quieres —murmura antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia clase, con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando suavemente.

Daphne huye en dirección contraria.

* * *

 **Luna**

—¡Luna! —exclama Theo mientras agarra a la bruja rubia de la cintura para evitar que se meta en el Lago Negro y la arrastra con él hacia tierra firme—. ¿Puede saberse qué haces?

—Iba a coger piedrecitas de colores para el mosaico que estoy haciendo —responde ella tranquilamente mientras se sienta para atarse los zapatos.

Theo la mira boquiabierto. Todavía no ha terminado de procesar la conversación con Daphne esta mañana, ¿y ahora esto?

—¿En el Lago Negro? Luna, no hay piedras de colores en el Lago Negro —responde mientras se sienta a su lado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Las has buscado? —pregunta entonces ella, girándose para mirarlo.

—Eh, no, pero aún así estoy bastante seguro de que no hay.

—No puedes afirmar con seguridad que algo no existe si no lo has comprobado —afirma la bruja seriamente.

—Es un buen razonamiento la mayor parte del tiempo, pero lo mejor sería no ponerlo en práctica en los terrenos de un kraken —responde él—. Ya sabes, porque si te coge no podrás restregarnos en la cara que tenías razón.

Luna sonríe alegremente.

—No te preocupes, los krakens son inofensivos, me lo dijo mi padre.

—Ya. Bueno, si no te importa, preferiría que no pusieras a prueba esa teoría en concreto.

—De acuerdo, pero tienes que ayudarme a buscar otras cosas que poner en mi mosaico.

Theo asiente y sonríe aliviado.

—Por cierto, ¿está Daphne bien?

—¡¿Qué?! —Theo la mira entre asustado y sorprendido—. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —añade, más calmado.

—Bueno, corre el rumor de que has hablado con ella y luego ya no se la ha vuelto a ver. Espero que esté bien, un corazón roto es preocupante.

Theo traga saliva.

—Se recuperará, Luna.

—Oh, no lo dudo. Daphne es una chica muy fuerte.

De pronto, ella deja de juguetear con su collar de corchos y lo mira fijamente mientras se acerca lentamente a su cara. Theo empieza a echar el cuerpo para atrás mientras Luna avanza y le sujeta la mano que se había puesto en su mejilla.

—Ehhh… ¿Luna, qué haces? —pregunta mientras le sujeta la mano y la devuelve al regazo de ella.

—Matarte un auribolty —contesta ella con naturalidad—. Tenías uno en la mejilla.

Theo se lleva la mano a la mejilla automáticamente antes de sentirse un poco estúpido y bajarla.

—A ver, Luna, no sé cómo decirte esto —empieza, pensando que quizá ella lo quería besar y queriendo dejar las cosas claras—, pero hay un rumor en los pasillos que dice que estamos saliendo. Lo cierto es que aunque eres una persona maravillosa y disfruto enormemente de pasar tiempo contigo, no me gustas de esa manera. —La mira asustado, esperando no entristecerla o decepcionarla.

Para su sorpresa, Luna suelta una carcajada que le hace estremecerse.

—No te preocupes, Theo, tú tampoco me gustas de esa manera —responde, dejándolo boquiabierto—. Pero no te preocupes, si me gustaran los hombres tú serías mi primera opción —añade dulcemente, y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Theo parpadea, demasiado confuso como para decir nada.

—Por cierto —continúa tranquilamente la bruja—, ¿dónde crees que puedo encontrar a Daphne? Creo que necesita hablar con alguien que no sea un amigo mutuo.

—... ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

 **Final**

Theo tiene un final de curso muy tranquilo.

Sigue yendo de paseo con Luna y sigue evitando a Daphne como si tuviera la peste –cosas que se han vuelto infinitamente más complicadas desde que las dos parecen haberse hecho amigas–; sigue emborrachándose con Draco y maldiciendo al cuerpo estudiantil al completo; y sigue siendo un chico callado y reservado la mayor parte del tiempo.

En una de esas borracheras de exclusivamente Whiskey de fuego de cien galeones la botella, ha decidido que cuando salga del colegio se va a ir a dar la vuelta al mundo solo, porque está harto de tener que contar con los demás.

También ha decidido que no va a intentar buscar pareja hasta dentro de unos cuantos años porque sus dos intentos hasta el momento no es que le hayan salido muy bien –y porque aún no entiende cómo confundió las acciones de Luna siendo Luna con las de Luna enamorada–.

El amor, a fin de cuentas, no es más que una complicación innecesaria.

(Por mucho que Albus Dumbledore sostuviera lo contrario).

* * *

 _Aclaración: Theo y Draco son mayores de edad en este fic, así que por ley pueden beber alcohol. ¿Que está prohibido en Hogwarts? Pues seguramente, pero los Gryffindor hacían fiestas en su Sala Común y seguro que había algo más que cerveza de mantequilla, por lo que nadie respetaba esa norma (y me juego lo que queráis a que más de uno hacía botellón, mayores de edad o no)._

 _¿Algún review?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
